


Fascination

by NaeSpark



Series: The Sweet Scent of Rosemary [21]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward first meetings at the meteor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> A small "gift" or sorts for tumblr user palternia.

Oh, so this is what she looks like.

  Your stomach curls pleasantly when you take the time to observe her, evaluating that yes, red is a colour that suits her. You breathe.

  Your chest is tighter than you expected. You breathe again. It doesn’t go away.

  You know her. Her name is Kanaya Maryam and her trolltag is grimAuxliatrix. You’ve spoken to her, and you remember she was keen on not letting you go forth with your vaguely ridiculous suicidal plan.

  You’re embarrassed. She cares about you, and you’re not used to that. You wonder if she has noticed you, and the thought causes your stomach to flutter a little more.

  Greater Gods above and beyond be helped, but she really is beautiful. You shake your head and call yourself a moron in, at least, three different languages.

  The sudden realisation that you were entirely baffled by girls in a romantic manner had come not so long time ago, along with the realisation that it took you meeting a beautiful alien to make you understand you were actually capable of said romantic attraction.

  Problem solved, you’re a xeno-demisexual. The intricacies of your psyche are a marvelous puddle of what-is-even-happening and I-hate-myself-so-much-I’m-crushing-on-aliens. Were you an actual therapist, you would be having a field day.

  You decide against looking away. You focus on the way her dress curves around her hips instead, and find yourself giggling at the way she threw her broken shades at Karkat.

  She seems to notice that, and immediately turns around to face you. She stares silently, and you could swear she rubbed her eyes and blinked twice.

  Her lips are parted and her expression is of overall surprise. Her cheeks are brighter shade of green, and you scold yourself for staring hard enough to notice that.

  Suddenly, the conversational noise regards Seers and you are forced to reply to those observations.

"Illumination of the road to victory for all is an asset considerably different from command over the outcomes of decisions made by individuals."  You notice her watching you. "How do you know your talents won’t be critical in blazing this auspicious trail?"

Terezi does not know how to reply and you smile.

"That’s because you’re not me."

The replying voice hits your eardrums like a symphony.

"Okay Then What Do We Do"


End file.
